Bad Mood
by asakuracchi
Summary: Di mana ada Aomine Daiki, di situ ada kebodohan. Dan Kise Ryouta bisa menggandakannya.


Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Aomine selalu kesal melihat Kise, bawaannya _bad_ _mood_ setiap menghadapi pemuda itu. Meskipun yang bersangkutan memang sudah dari sananya menyebalkan, biasanya Aomine cukup kebal dengan seribu ocehan pemuda pirang itu. Namun kali ini entah kenapa Aomine mudah sekali sewot jika berbicara dengannya.

"Aomine- _cchi_!"

"Apa?!"

"Huweee, Kuroko- _cch_ _i,_ Aomine- _cchi_ membentakku—ssu!"

"Kise- _kun_ _,_ tolong lepaskan leherku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bad Mood**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

Malam sudah semakin pekat, gedung olahraga Teiko masih saja ramai oleh tim basket mereka yang tengah latihan serius untuk menghadapi Inter High tahun ini. Bagaimana pun punya kapten galak dan bersenjata gunting sama sekali bukan hal yang menyenangkan apalagi menuju kejuaraan seperti ini. Kapten mereka jadi semakin mudah naik darah, sedikit-sedikit membentak, sedikit-sedikit lempar sepatu, Kise sampai menghitung berapa kali kapten berambut merah itu membanting guntingnya karena kesal.

"Bodoh, sudah kukatakan untuk memperhatikan pemain sekelilingmu sebelum mengoper, KAU PAHAM?!"

Jika tingkat omelan sudah mencapai kalimat di atas, siapkan saja lembar pengunduran diri. Kau tidak akan bertahan lebih dari lima jam, hanya Haizaki yang pernah cukup nekat untuk membangkang pada Akashi si raja gunting.

Mau bagaimana pun horornya suasana latihan kali ini, Aomine masih saja tidak fokus, beberapa kali ia melirik pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Dunia boleh mengatakan Aomine gila, namun inilah kenyataannya.

 **Aomine benci sekali melihat Kise.**

Kenapa pemuda itu harus memiliki semuanya? Kulit putih, cek. Kulit halus, cek. Wajah tampan, cek. Tubuh proporsional, cek.

Aomine benci sekali.

"Oi, Kise!" teriaknya, Kise langsung menoleh, kaget. Yang lain pun sampai ikutan menoleh sejenak.

"A-Apa, Aomine- _cchi_? Aku berbuat apalagi memangnya?" tanya Kise takut-takut, habis dari kemarin ia dibentak-bentak Aomine terus.

Memangnya dia salah apa? Memangnya ibunya salah apa? Memangnya—cukup, bisa-bisa pindah genre.

Aomine menautkan alisnya tanda dia sedang kesal, wajahnya tampak masam sekali (meskipun memang dari sananya juga sudah masam) saat memandang Kise dari atas sampai bawah.

Kise jadi merinding.

"K-Kenapa Aomine- _cchi_ melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya, ia memeluk bola basket di tangannya dengan erat.

"Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu dan sebaiknya kau jawab dengan benar jika kau masih ingin hidup."

 **Glek.**

"A-Aomine- _cchi_ apaan, sih? Memangnya mau nanya apa? Kalau soal mencomblangkanmu dengan kakakku aku tidak sudi, dia tidak suka pemuda **dakian** —"

"— **BUKAN ITU!"**

"Lalu apa?!" tanya Kise, mulai sewot. Dikata disewotin enak apa?

Aomine mendengus, ia melangkah mendekati pemuda pirang itu, menarik kerah kaosnya. Nilakandi miliknya menusuk tajam iris emas Kise.

"Kenapa kau tidak punya dada?"

.

.

.

HA?

 **BRUAK!**

"Oi, Kise, sakit tahu! Kau apa-apaan, sih?!" Aomine meringis, Kise menendangnya hingga pemuda itu jatuh menimpa keranjang bola basket.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Kenapa bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu?! Sudah jelas karena aku laki-laki!" teriak Kise, ia melempar bola basket di tangannya pada Aomine hingga membentur kepala pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau harus terlahir sebagai laki-laki?! Kau sudah punya segalanya! Kulit halus, wajah cantik, kenapa kau tidak terlahir sebagai wanita saja, hah?!" teriaknya balik. Ia bangkit menantang Kise, melempar kembali bola basket tadi.

"M-Mana aku tahu! Bilang saja Aomine- _cchi_ naksir aku! Atau Aomine- _cchi_ iri pada kulitku yang seputih susu ini, hah?! Aku tahu Aomine- _cchi_ bosan dikatai buluk dan dakian, tapi terima takdir aja kenapa, sih?!"

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau menghinaku?!"

"Kau yang mencari masalah duluan!"

"Kau—"

 **Pratak!**

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa kalian bertengkar sementara latihan masih berlangsung?"

Aomine dan Kise terlalu asyik berteriak satu sama lain jadi tidak menyadari saat Akashi mendekat dengan aura singa kelaparan. Guntingnya sudah terbelah menjadi dua. Anggota tim basket yang lain menyingkir, melihat Akashi sudah diselubungi aura hitam jelas-jelas bukan hal baik, apalagi ini malam minggu—err, tidak ada hubungannya, sih. Yang jelas menurut mereka Akashi di saat latihan (apalagi mau turnamen seperti ini) lebih seram daripada setan bioskop mana pun.

Melihat kondisi seperti ini ada dua kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi, kemungkinan pertama, Aomine dan Kise **mati** , kemungkinan kedua; mereka **mati**.

Memang hidup ini tidak memiliki banyak pilihan terutama jika berurusan dengan kapten mereka yang tengah haus darah ini.

" **SUDAH KUKATAKAN UNTUK LATIHAN SERIUS, DASAR PANDIR! LARI 20 KELILING!"**

"APAAAAAA?!"

 **Fin.**

ASDFGJSAJKHSWNSBAJKSHAJKHS ini mungkin salah satu drabble paling gaje yang pernah saya bikin. Why otak why?! /jedukin pala/

Sebenernya ini fic udah dibikin dari 2 tahun lalu, saya nggak tau kenapa ini masih menclok di folder draft di laptop saya, nggak tau deh waktu itu saya mikirin apa jadi nggak ke-publish. Jadi ya mumpung inget mending saya publish :3

Udah lama ya gak main ke sini :""


End file.
